1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lipstick holding structure and more particularly, to a lipstick case, which allows the user to pick up the lipstick for service easily through one single press action.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different designs of lipstick containers are commercially available. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical lipstick case 1. According to this design, the lipstick case 1 comprises a base 12, an inner tube 13 coupled to the base 12, and a cap 11 capped on the inner tube 13 and kept in flush with the case 12. When in use, the cap 11 is removed from the inner tube 13, and, then, the base 12 is rotated relative to the inner tube 13 to extend the lipstick (not shown) out of the inner tube 13 for application. When using the lipstick, the user must operate the lipstick case 1 with both hands. This complicated operation manner cannot satisfy professional women's requirement for easy operation with one single hand.